


Footprint in the Dust

by Scribbles97



Series: Post Episode Ficlets [6]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Colony, Mentions of Jeff, Season 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbles97/pseuds/Scribbles97
Summary: COLONY MISSING SCENEThe team reflect on the first landings on Mars, and how far they have come since then.





	

As he stepped out into the red tinged air, Scott gave a small nod of satisfaction. They’d done their job and got the colonists to Mars safely. He smiled softly as he looked to the rocky horizon, unable to shake the thought that they were there thanks, in part, to his father. 

 

“Thank you again,” Doctor Travers stepped up behind Scott, “I don’t know what we’d have done if…”

She trailed off, looking to the group of children running around playing in the dust as if they were back on earth. 

“It’s an honour to be able to help,” He looked out to the horizon again, “I can’t say I ever imagined I’d be here,”

She smiled to him, stepping out of the housing module and pointing towards one of the closer rocky slopes,

“Your fathers original landing site, it’s been covered to protect it,” She told him, “His mark, as the first man on Mars will always be there.”

Scott smiled as he watched a figure in white reach the summit of the slope, nodding slowly before turning to the Doctor, “Thank you, it means a lot.”

 

Alan frowned, stepping out of the children's’ game and looking around. He span in a full circle, checking the entire horizon before looking to Scott,

“Hey Scott?” He asked as he approached him, “Where’d Captain Taylor go?”

Scott nodded towards one of the hills near to them, “Want to go and see what he’s looking at?”

Alan shrugged, not sure what else there really was to see other than a bunch of rocks. Still, he followed Scott towards the slight incline.

 

Scott paused before they started the climb, looking back over the colony,

“You know,” He looked down to Alan, “Dad would be pretty amazed with all this,”

Alan followed his brother's gaze, “Well yeah, the Mars project has been the fastest moving colonisation project  _ ever _ . When Dad and Captain Taylor first landed they thought it’d be another lifetime before anyone moved here,”

Laughing quietly, Scott nodded. Of course he didn’t need to tell his little brother all about their fathers landing.

“Come on,” Scott smiled, turning to start the climb, “I think you’ll want to see this.”

 

*

 

Lee Taylor folded his arms as he reached the plaque, swallowing hard as he went to kneel down. It didn’t seem right, being there without his best friend at his side. He sighed with a shake of his head, 

“I sure wish you were here to see this Jeff,” He murmured, “You swore that they wouldn’t do it in our life time… well you know what? You owe me fifty bucks when I next see you,”

 

Because he  _ would _ see Jeff Tracy again, he was sure of it. He had to see Jeff again, it was non-negotiable. 

“You and Lucy did a mighty fine job with those boys,” He murmured, “I’m… I’m sorry I wasn’t around more when you were settling down.”

Footsteps behind him made him stand, folding his arms as he huffed out a quiet admittance, “I, well, I miss you buddy.”


End file.
